


Lesson Learned

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, wow they actually had a tag for the relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra learns that it's best to knock before entering a room. ((Korrohsami one-shot))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

She hadn't meant to walk in on the two, especially in such a compromising position, yet the Avatar could only stand in the doorway in shock as the firebender pressed himself against the heiress, both tearing away from their kiss to look over at the open door in comical shock. From what Korra could see, Asami was nearly stripped of her clothing save for her underwear, whereas the general was completely bare. Iroh held the nonbender up against the far wall, her pale legs wrapped around his middle. No matter how hard she tried, Korra couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of her two friends together in such an intimate moment, feeling ashamed it was having such an awkward effect to her loins. She cleared her throat nervously and chuckled. "Sorry, probably should have knocked. I'll, uh…. go." She mumbled, blindly reaching for the door. Asami looked at the older man, silently asking him a question. When he gave a cheeky grin in response and set her down, the heiress strode over towards the waterbender, unabashed of her nudity in front of the girl.

"Why don't you stay for a while? After all, interrupting something like this deserves some form of… punishment. Isn't that right, General?" She asked, closing the door behind Korra and guiding her over towards the bed in the corner. Iroh chuckled softly, crawling on to the bed before the girls and laying down, his body relaxed as he looked up at the others.

"Oh, I would have to agree. Such a tragedy to be rudely interrupted during what little free time we have to ourselves. Avatar, you should remember to knock next time." He murmured, reaching up to slowly rub the other's neck, leaving fleeting kisses along her bare flesh. Korra trembled at his touch while Asami knelt before her, working on removing her clothes until she was down to her wrappings. Green eyes glanced up quickly into blue and ochre, all three filled with lust and growing desire.

"We… we can't…" Korra breathed, leaning into the general's touch more and more as Asami leaned in, her fingers moving the bindings aside enough to expose the waterbender's dripping core.

"If that's so then why is your body clearly wanting it?" She questioned, letting a finger slip into Korra's folds. The Southern Tribeswoman gasped softly, any further protests cut off with a fiery kiss from the general behind her. His hand snaked around her front, pulling at the hem of her shirt and tugging it upwards, followed by her chest bindings. He gently cupped one of her breasts, the pad of his thumb running over the puckered nipple. His tongue slipped past her lips just as Asami added another digit, hooking her fingers upwards at an angle and leaning forward to let her own tongue flick out against the small bundle of nerves, both savoring the taste and sounds of the Avatar.

Korra knew how wrong this was on so many levels, but with their combined efforts and the pooling warmth in the bottom of her stomach she could only give into her body's desires, no matter how sinful they were. She began to slowly rock her hips in time with the nonbender's thrusts, accidentally bumping into the general's hardened member while doing so. He hummed into the kiss, earning a small grin from the Avatar. Iroh broke away from her, his amber eyes clouded with lust as he looked down at Asami.

"My turn, gearhead." He teased lightly, grinning at the heiress' pout as she reluctantly pulled away. Korra whimpered softly at the emptiness she felt when her friend moved back, only to be replaced with a small gasp as the general guided her to rest on the bed on her hands and knees. Asami smirked, moving in front of the Avatar and laying on her back, exposing herself to her friend. The firebender had gotten off the bed to stand behind the waterbender, his warm hand gripping her waist as he held his cock in his other before rubbing the head of it against her folds teasingly. The heiress reached forward, her fingers tangling themelves in the younger woman's chestnut colored hair and urging her forward. "Please Korra… I need you…" She begged, biting her bottom lip in desperation. Korra hesitated before she leaned in, letting her tongue run along Asami's moist folds, moaning at the taste. Iroh took this time to press into the Avatar, groaning as her warmth enveloped him as he sheathed himself in her completely. The waterbender threw her head back and cried out, her hips moving against his.

"T-too…. too much." She gasped, shaking her head. Asami sat up and caught the girls face in her hands just as Iroh began to pull out slowly. She pressed her lips to Korra's, the taste of each other on their lips as they kissed. Iroh slammed back into Korra, having been rewarded with a small moan from her as he picked up his pace. After a few moments, the nonbender guided her friends hand to her core, showing her what to do. The younger woman broke away from the kiss, easily slipping two fingers in and setting a rapid pace of thrusts, enjoying the look of surprise and pure ecstasy on the other's face. Asami fell back onto the bed sheets, writhing beneath Korra, small whimpers and pleas filling the air. It wasn't until Iroh's grip on her waist tighten and his pace pick up speed did they know their time was coming to an end. The heiress arched her back when her orgasm hit, crying out Korra's name as she rode along with the waves of pleasure. It was enough to send the waterbender over the edge herself, her walls tightening around the general as she came. With a final thrust, he emptied his seed inside of the other with a small groan,leaning down to rest his forehead on her back. All three were silent, trying to catch their breath after their intimate moment.

"So… learned your lesson… Avatar?" Iroh whispered in her ear, his voice low and holding a seductive purr. She felt herself grin tiredly as he pulled out and eased her onto the bed with he and Asami. She curled into the heiress' side, her eyes growing heavier by the second.

"That was…. one hell of a lesson, general. I think I might have to come back for seconds."

Ok, so did this for a friend who need help with it. First time ever for doing something to this effect. Not very thrilled but whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at smut. I apologize.


End file.
